


Interrogation

by Baykit



Series: Quirky Hell [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crack Crossover, I Don't Even Know, Interrogation, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baykit/pseuds/Baykit
Summary: Lady Midnight is called in to interrogate a very unique suspect.
Series: Quirky Hell [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604635
Comments: 6
Kudos: 198





	1. An Unexpected Request

Lady Midnight’s fingers drummed a nervous rhythm on her arm. It wasn’t often she felt nervous, but it also wasn’t often that the police asked for her help interrogating a suspect. Her quirk was better equipped for incapacitating a target, not getting them to talk. And her other… tactics weren’t something the police usually resorted to. What sort of trouble could this suspect be causing them that they would resort to calling her in? 

“Lady Midnight,” Kenji Tsuragamae said as he opened the door, “thank you for coming on such short notice.” 

“It’s no problem, I had finished my patrol anyways,” Lady Midnight replied doing her best to sound flippant. 

Lady Midnight followed Tsuragamae down the hallways of the police station towards the interrogation rooms. The clicking of her heels echoed in the hallways. Every officer she pasted seemed oddly red in the face. Strange, she was used to seeing everyone get red in the face after she talked to but everyone in the station seemed to be riled up already. 

“So, what did my officer tell you about the situation?” Tsuragamae asked. 

“Not much. Just that you needed an assist and you thought I was the best person for the job,” Lady Midnight said. 

Tsuragamae gave a slight ruff in the back of his throat that could have been a laugh but Lady Midnight wasn’t sure. 

“To be honest you might be the only person for the job. You see we have been working a child abduction case. Several in fact. But we’ve been barking up every tree we could find and run in to nothing but dead ends. But now we think we have a lead, we think that the kidnappers have a connection to a local… business,” Tsuragamae explained. 

“Business?” Lady Midnight said, catching the slight pause in Tsuragamae’s explanation. 

“Well they advertise themselves as a strip club but in the past we’ve seen hints that there’s something more going on under the surface. Unfortunately we never had any solid proof but now that the case involves children we were able to get permission from a judge to toss the joint and bring in all the employees,” Tsuragamae continued. 

“But let me guess, you found no clues on site?” Lady Midnight said. 

“Not so much as a scent trail. And the owner isn’t talking and neither are his employees. We’ve got one left. He…she…they seem a bit more talkative then the others but nothing they’ve said has actually been helpful. In fact it’s been rather ruff, he’s actually made all of our other employee’s quite uncomfortable,” Tsuragamae finished. 

Finally the gears in Lady Midnights head clicked in to place. 

“So you think I’ll be able to talk to them without becoming so flustered I’d become useless?” Lady Midnight teased while fingering the cuffs on her wrist. 

“Yes,” Tsuragamae confirmed. 

“So what’s their name?” Lady Midnight asked. 

“Hard to say, we couldn’t find an actual id on them. But they call themselves Angel Dust,” Tsuragamae said as he stopped in front of the door leading to the interrogation room, “Please do your best. I’ll be in the observation room if you need me.


	2. A Surprising Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midnight and Angel Dust test each other

Lady Midnight opened the door to the interrogation room and took a second to take in the character in front of her before closing the door behind her. Their entire body was covered in a white fur that had odd patches of light pink in it. Their hair? Fur? On the top of their hair was styled to stick out in the front and back like some sort of exotic bird. They were wearing a pink and white suit top that was striped like a candy cane and a pair of knee high black boots with heels. But probably the most surprising part of their appearance was that he had two sets of arms, two of which were resting on the arms of the chair and the other two were fidgeting with the hem of their jacket. On each hand was a long red glove. Whether they were bored or nervous she couldn’t tell. As their eyes flicked upwards to note her appearance she made one more discovery. While both of their eyes had pink irises, one eye had the usual white around it while the other was black. They gave a wide smile as they took in her appearance and revealed a set of very sharp teeth.

“Well, either the coppers have gotten much looser in their dress code or they called in a hero to deal with little old me,” Angel Dust mused. 

“Yes, they call me Lady Midnight, but I do want us to become quite comfortable with each other so feel free to call me just Midnight,” Lady Midnight said, sitting down across from them and making sure they had a good view of all of her assets. 

“Midnight hm? Well I guess I can return the favor. Feel free to call me Angel,” Angel said, their eyes wandering across their body.

“In the name of familiarity, those cops couldn’t seem to tell me what pronouns you prefer. I guess you got them so…riled up they forgot to ask,” Midnight continued. 

“Oh…I suppose they never did ask. Well I am guy, but you can call me whatever like. Provided you’re willing to pay the price,” Angel said with another goading smile. 

Was he offering her his services? That was gusty of him. Midnight stood and approached Angel’s chair. She then lifted one of her feet and stomped down on Angel’s chair, narrowly missing his thigh. 

“You know sweetheart, I think you’ve got all of this turned around. I think you’re the one wanting my services and the price is the info those nice police officers asked for,” Midnight said as she leaned in close to Angel’s face, “How about I give you a taste of what’s to come?”

Midnight wrapped one of her hands around the back of Angel’s head meaning to guide his face towards her breasts when she felt two sets of hands shove against her abdomen. Sprawled on her back she looked up as Angel rose from his chair. She hadn’t realized just how incredibly tall he was. Then he was on top of her, one of his knees pressing against her stomach and one set of hands holding down her shoulder. 

“Sorry sweetheart but I only do it with girls if I’m paid to. But you know,” Angel said with a sneer, “you do look a lot prettier when you’re on your back.” 

That was it. Midnight hadn’t meant to use her pheromones, they made people far too incoherent to get any useful information out of them but she couldn’t let this humiliation stand. She reached across with one hand and ripped open her sleeve, letting the pink mist fill the room. Angel Dust stood, coughing and waving one hand in front of his face. 

“Pheromones? Seriously? You really think that would work on me?” Angel asked, a scowl on his face. 

“Wha…? You’re not effected? You should be down by now!” Midnight said, rising to a sitting position. 

“Please, I work in a strip club. Half of my coworkers have pheromone quirks and the other half use artificial ones to increase business. I built up an immunity a long time ago,” Angel said, “Although I’ll give you some credit. Yours are probably the strongest I’ve ever smelled. Now get out of here. I’m bored, you’re annoying now and I haven’t got anything to tell those po-lice boys outside.”

With that Angel sat back in the chair, but this time he sat sideways with his back against one armrest and his legs swung up over the other. Midnight rose shakily to her feet. She had one last tactic she could use. 

“You know you don’t seem like a guy who would put up with anything he didn’t like,” Midnight said. 

“I don’t tend to,” Angel replied. 

“So you’re okay with it then? Your boss getting involved with kidnapping kids?” Midnight asked. 

Her question met with silence, Midnight turned back towards the door. She wasn’t used to defeat but that didn’t mean she hadn’t felt like this before. 

“That warrant of yours, was it just for the club or can you search all of his assets?” Angel’s voice broke through the silence. 

“What? I…I’m not sure,” Midnight stammered in surprise. 

“He’s got a warehouse in the west district. I know he never keeps anything at the club, but you can check there. You didn’t hear it from me though. Give the credit to some desk guy doing research,” Angel said. 

Midnight gave a stiff nod and opened the door before hesitantly turning back. 

“You know, it’s been awhile since I could talk to someone with worrying about my pheromones. Mind if I come find you again for drinks sometime?” Midnight asked.

“Only if you can pay my price,” Angel replied with a small half smile. 

Midnight turned back towards the door a smile of her own on her face. Then she heard a small thud from out the door and looked down to see her left over pheromones drifting into the hall. Whoops.


End file.
